This disclosure relates to electrical circuits and, more particularly, to a method and transfer film for fabricating an electrical circuit on a structure.
Printed circuit boards (“PCB's”) having sensors are typically integrated into structures to monitor mechanical conditions of the structure. For example, a PCB may be incorporated into a structure by embedding the PCB in a wall of the structure or by bonding the PCB to a surface of the structure. However, incorporation of the PCB by embedding or bonding may be invasive with regard to the properties of the structure. For instance, embedding the PCB may cause a mechanical weakness in the structure. Therefore, there is a need for a less invasive circuit and method of integrating a circuit and a structure.